Despertar
by La loca chora
Summary: La vida es un sueño, del cual agradesco despertar.


_Despertar_

Cada vez que recuerdo mi infancia me lleno de nostalgia, todo parecía simplemente perfecto, tranquilo y pacífico.

Supongo que no me he presentado formalmente, mi nombre Eli Shane pero, en mi infancia mis amigos me decían _Don Juan_ , creo que me lo decían ya que tenía más de la mitad de la escuela detrás de mí cosa que para mí criterio no tenía mayor significado, siempre estaba metido en mis libros, junto con mis amigos o en la Caverna Campo Callado practicando con Burpy .

Lamentablemente mi vida se volvió un martirio, después de cumplir quince años, mi madre Leonora era toda la familia que había tenido a mi lado durante mi niñez. Mi madre era una mujer de campo, trabajadora y de esfuerzo, tranquila y dulce, no recuerdo un solo día, que al llegar de la escuela que mi madre saliera con su delantal y un cucharon diciéndome:

 _Cielo que bueno que llegas, tengo todo listo para merendar._

Después entraba a nuestro refugio y me sentaba frente a mi madre mientras comíamos amenamente.

Recuerdo la tarde en que mi madre me dijo que el día siguiente vendría su jefe a casa, para una cena sobre negocios.

 _-Mi cielo mañana vendrá un hombre muy importante a cenar, te pido que te vistas formal y cuides tus modales amor._

Por mi parte me lo imaginaba vestido de esmoquin negro, con pelo negro como un cuervo y con nariz puntiaguda. Negué con la cabeza sonriente y finalmente me retire a mi habitación ya que el siguiente día debía asistir al colegio.

En la mañana me levante temprano como de costumbre y me encamine a la escuela, en el trayecto me encontré con mis mejores amigos, Kord, Pronto y Trixie.

Kord era el típico trol amante de los deportes y el babosabol, muy alto para su edad, siempre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para sentir la adrenalina correr por sus huesos, gran mecánico de Mecabestias y amigo de las babosas.

Por otro lado se encontraba Pronto: era un topoide muy despistado y gracioso pero, si te tomabas el tiempo de conocerlo te darás cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba es que le demostraran un poco de confianza para que se pudiera expresar como un topoide normal además, de que era un narrador nato con su voz clara y graciosa, perfecta cuando acampábamos los fines de semana.

Y para finalizar Trixie, era como una flor siempre llena de vida, era tranquila y alegre, preocupada por su familia, las babosas y amante de la cinematografía, personalmente la consideraba como una hermanita que debía proteger a toda costa, cosa que no ejercía solo ya que mis amigos pensaban lo mismo y entre los tres éramos sus guardianes.

Les comente a mis amigos lo que me había dicho mi madre pero, ellos solo me aconsejaron que no me preocupara y confiara en el juicio de mi madre ya que todo lo que hacía o decía seria por nuestro bien. Trascurrió la mañana rápidamente dando paso a la tarde y también el regreso a mi humilde morada.

Al llegar al refugio vi a mi madre de un lado a otro limpiando como nunca antes, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa y se arreglaba tanto; me retire a mis aposentos tranquilamente a cambiarme y ponerme ese viejo traje que siempre usaba cuando había desfile ya que para un traje más elegante y estilizado no había presupuesto.

El agradable aroma de pie de manzana hizo que mis papilas gustativas saltaran con regocijo y corriera a la cocina con ímpetu pero, al llegar a la estancia escuche a mi madre abrir la puerta y con eso dejo ver una imagen aterradora de un hombre de unos treinta años de tés pálida y ojos profundos que con solo una mirada sentí que penetro cada sentimentero de mi alma.

Apenas entro saludo a mi madre cordialmente para luego dirigirse a mí.

 _-Soy Tadeus Black pequeño, eres realmente afortunado de tener una madre tan encantadora y bella como lo es Leonora._

Durante la cena platicaba amenamente con mi madre y me miraba con desprecio, me atrevo a decir inclusive con asco. No me sentí tranquilo hasta que se fue de nuestra casa.

Los siguientes días estuve igual de intranquilo, don García iba a mi casa diariamente, ¿no tenía asuntos importantes que atender? Además de la cercanía con mi madre era realmente sospechosa. Todo quedo claro tres meses después…

Mi madre y yo fuimos a un restaurante al cual nos había invitado don Black donde recibí la peor noticia de mi vida: La boda de mi madre con su jefe.

No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, no evite retirarme afuera del restaurante, no había tomado él cuenta que _don Black_ me siguió y luego me sujeto de los hombros volteándome a verle y dijo:

 _Escúchame bien bastardo, más te vale que regreses y le digas a tu madre que te encanta la idea o te prometo que hare tu vida un auténtico martirio._

Dos días después de esa "amena" charla mi madre se casó con ese tipo. Los dos primeros meses casi no me hallaba en casa simplemente iba a jugar y dormir a las casas de mis amigos ya que no me gustaba escuchar los gritos frenéticos de mi padrastro y las suplicas de mi madre, preguntándole mientras lloraba a cantaros que era lo que había pasado con él.

El día 23 de junio fue el más terrible día de mi vida, encontré a mi madre totalmente ensangrentada junto a mi padrastro, con una pistola en mano, no soporte tal escena y no hice nada más que correr desesperado y dolido en busca de ayuda.

No sabía que hacer o a donde ir, toda mi familia era mi madre, por eso recurrí a mis amigos, los únicos que me comprenderían y me darían apoyo incondicional. Me dirigí a la casa de Trixie ya que era la que se encontraba más cercana a la mía, como todos vivíamos en casas de materiales muy endebles se me hizo fácil abrir la puerta solo con empujarla, me dirigí al cuarto de Trixie entrando veloz y llore al costado de su cama despertándola.

 _¿Eli, que haces aquí, que te paso?, No llores por favor_ -dijo mirándome y secando mis lágrimas.

 _¡Trixie han matado a mi madre!-_ dije entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada,en cuanto le dirigí la mirada la encontré con su rostro palidecido, para luego abrazarme con cariño y comprensión.

Llore en su regazo desgarradamente, para luego caer dormido del cansancio y la desesperación, mientras ella llamaba a sus padres.

En la mañana me encontraba en el regazo de Trixie que me miraba con tristeza mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y detrás de ella Kord y Pronto que me miraban tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas, supuse que los padres de Trixie los habían llamado apenas se enteraron de la noticia. Solo apreté la mandíbula y deje caer mis lágrimas lo que fue suficiente para que mis amigos me abrazaran en silencio y lloraban junto a mí.

Una hora más tarde llego un policía que pidio hablar conmigo respecto de" _La muerte de Leonora de Shane",_ le pedí a Kord que me acompañara ya que era el más maduro y el único capaz, de hacerme mantener la compostura en un momento como este.

Los dos días siguientes me quede con Trixie, ya que al ser tan dulce no dejo que me quedara solo, simplemente no me aleje de ella y de los chicos que siempre me venían a ver a primera hora y se iban al atardecer.

Luego de unos días los padres de Pronto fueron los que me acompañaron en el velorio de mi madre y posterior entierro junto con mis amigos, me incline dejando una rosa en la tumba de mi madre y no evite sentir un escalofrió que me obligó a levantar la mirada, para encontrarme cara a cara con Tadeus Black, con una lanzadora en mano apuntándome, solo cerré los ojos, escuche el disparo y desperté sobresaltado para darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación. Me levante rápidamente para dirigirme a la cocina, al entrar vi a mi madre preparando el desayuno y no evite abrazarla y llorar, mi madre al escucharme me miro a los ojos y me pregunto:

 _¿Qué ocurre cielo, porque lloras?-_ me pregunto dulcemente a lo que solo pude responder:

" _Nada mamá, solo tuve un mal sueño, solo agradezco despertar"._

 **Hola , hace mucho que no escribo, les mando un saludo a todos.**


End file.
